sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
Z-100 Centurion
The SubPro-CDMC Z-100 Centurion is a multi-role aerospace superiority and strike fighter produced and in use by the Caspian Democratic Union. It is typically deployed from any of the Union's several major warships, including fleet carriers, as well as a broad range of planetary or orbital installations. Modeled to be the best possible alternative to the famed X-wing, which is traditionally kept in restricted production by the New Republic, the Centurion has spawned two additional role-specific variants (the Strike Centurion and Tac Centurion) and an export variant (the Hoplite). Best known for its unique fuel requirements and an equally unique defensive weapon it employs, the Z-100 has become the trademark symbol of the Union aerospace forces. It replaces the Union's dependence upon the X-wing and Z-96 Headhunter. Development Dubbed the "Century Fighter", the Z-100 firmly established SubPro as a frontrunner in fighter design. In the Union's establishing days, nearly all of Caspia's fighter force were either X-wings, A-wings, or Y-wings that were bequeathed from Roj's Fleet or were lackluster Z-series craft that SubPro had on hand when it arrived on Caspar. Acting upon prompting from Teodore Poole, Jake Myar, and Lawton Fraser an array of engineering minds from SubPro, Roj's Fleet, and the private sector were assembled and put to developing the next generation of fighter. Composition It is a true carrier-borne space superiority fighter, modeled to be the best possible alternative to the famed X-wing. While trying to equal its contemporaries, the eleven meter long craft combines several state-of-the-art, unique components into a powerful, very adaptable package. At home in both atmosphere and space, Centurions are instantly profiled by their forward canard and primary S-foils. These S-foils are hinged, and fold vertically for maximum storage aboard carriers and other starships. These foils also have dynamic dampers and micro-channel thrusters in the trailing edges, to increase maneuverability. Powering the fighter is a ProThrust Gka-39 Ascension 4-Stage engine, possibly one of the best powerplants in the galaxy. Its unique workings are still quite classified, but it is known to run off a fuel called Crysessium. This does much to further the fighter's performance in many ways. Also included in the fighter's construction is a heavy cuerterium spine and standard Olumic armor. The Centurion's greatest asset, however, is the inclusion of SCREAM. SCREAM is an anti-targetting "smart" warhead. It tracks back upon the targetting signature used against the Centurion, and seeks out the source, usually until the enemy's targeting system is disabled or destroyed. In some cases, this resulted in the destruction of the entire opposing fighter. The SCREAM, however, is only a tertiary, evasive-action weapon, and the Centurion has a reliable cache of primary and secondary weapons, shielding, and maneuverability to survive and succeed in combat. Standard Variant The standard issue, frontline combat starfighter is the Z-100 "B" Centurion. All the statistics and capabilities apply, and are found in fighter-squadron (FS) units of both the NAA and MAD. *'SubPro/CDMC Z-100 Centurion' - "A" variant, limited first run *'SubPro/CDMC Z-100 Centurion' - "B" variant, standard frontline combat version Craft ........ SubPro-CDMC Z-100 Centurion Variant ...... A, B Type ......... Carrier Borne Fighter Cargo Capacity ......... 55 kg Scale ........ Starfighter Consumables ............ 1 week Length ....... 11 meters Hyperdrive Multiplier .. x1 Pilot Skill .. Starfighter Piloting Hyperdrive Backup ...... None Crew ......... 1 + Astromech Droid Nav Computer ........... None {Droid} Passengers ... None Maneuverability ........ 3D+2 Hull ......... 138 Space Movement ......... 90 Shields ...... 36 Atmosphere ............. 425; 1200 kmh Can Land? .... Yes Hangar Space ........... None Sensors ...... Normal: 1000, Focus: 30, Passive: 250 Weapon Skill ...... Starship Gunnery Weapon Slots ...... 6 total (6 permanently filled) Stock Weapons: Four Single Laser Cannons (2 chin-mounted, 2 wing-mounted): Weapon Rating .... Class 5 Damage ........ 6D Fire Arc ......... Front Fire Control .. 3D Space Range ...... 1-3/12/25 Atmo Range .... 100-300m/1.2km/2.5km One FOWL (Fighter-scale Ordinance Warhead Launcher): Weapon Rating .... Standard Damage ........ 9D Fire Arc ......... Front Fire Control .. 3D Space Range ...... 1/3/7 Atmo Range .... 50-100m/300m/700m Ammunition ....... 10 One SCREAM (Super Close Range Electronics Assaulting Missile) Launcher: Weapon Rating .... Standard Damage ........ 2D Fire Arc ......... Rear Fire Control .. 5D Space Range ...... 1-3/5/20 Atmo Range .... 50-200m/400/2.2km Ammunition ....... 15 Rockets BASE COST NEW: 235000 cr BASE COST USED: 58750 cr SUGGESTED DOWNPAYMENT: 141000 (new), 35250 (used) Strike Variant The Z-100 "C" Strike Centurion was developed for use in the Strike/Assault role. It has two extra hardpoints, greater range, an upgraded targeting system for strike capability, and a greater amount of Olumic armor plating. This plating does not increase the defensive strength of the craft, but it does decrease the detection signature of the fighter. Strike Centurions are found in SAS and TOS units, and can be called upon to fight alongside their brethren. *'SubPro/CDMC Z-100 Strike Centurion' - "C" variant, extended-range strike-assault fighter for use by CNSAS & CMTOS squadrons Craft ........ SubPro-CDMC Z-100 Strike Centurion Variant ...... C Type ......... Carrier Borne Fighter Cargo Capacity ......... 55 kg Scale ........ Starfighter Consumables ............ 2 weeks Length ....... 11 meters Hyperdrive Multiplier .. x1 Pilot Skill .. Starfighter Piloting Hyperdrive Backup ...... None Crew ......... 1 + Astromech Droid Nav Computer ........... None {Droid} Passengers ... None Maneuverability ........ 3D+2 Hull ......... 138 Space Movement ......... 90 Shields ...... 36 Atmosphere ............. 425; 1200 kmh Can Land? .... Yes Hangar Space ........... None Sensors ...... Normal: 1400, Focus: 40, Passive: 350 Weapon Skill ...... Starship Gunnery Weapon Slots ...... 8 total (6 permanently filled) Stock Weapons: Four Single Laser Cannons (2 chin-mounted, 2 wing-mounted): Weapon Rating .... Class 5 Damage ........ 6D Fire Arc ......... Front Fire Control .. 3D Space Range ...... 1-3/12/25 Atmo Range .... 100-300m/1.2km/2.5km One FOWL (Fighter-scale Ordinance Warhead Launcher): Weapon Rating .... Standard Damage ........ 9D Fire Arc ......... Front Fire Control .. 3D Space Range ...... 1/3/7 Atmo Range .... 50-100m/300m/700m Ammunition ....... 10 One SCREAM (Super Close Range Electronics Assaulting Missile) Launcher: Weapon Rating .... Standard Damage ........ 2D Fire Arc ......... Rear Fire Control .. 5D Space Range ...... 1-3/5/20 Atmo Range .... 50-200m/400/2.2km Ammunition ....... 15 Rockets Two External Hardpoints: Typical Mountings: Inertia-release bomb racks, freefall bomb racks, or additional anti-ship torpedo tubes Tactical Variant The latest variant of the Centurion line is the Z-100 "D" Tac Centurion, produced to augment the Z-105 Harpoon ranks. The Tac Centurion has a two-person cockpit set in tandem, a TH-112-K "Kipper" electronics package, 2 more hardpoints, and a latch-clamp fitting for "splash n' dash" in-flight refueling with tankers. This craft was designed to operate alone and for long periods of time, but has found itself pressed into service in roles that the limited quantity of Harpoons cannot attend to. *'SubPro/CDMC Z-100 Tac Centurion' - "D" variant, extended-range, two-place multirole fighter in limited quantities Export Variant *'SubPro/CDMC Z-100 Centurion' - "E" variant, export version w/o SCREAM housing and uses a Gk-32 "Albion" engine Craft ........ SubPro Z-100 Hoplite Variant ...... E Type ......... Multi-Purpose Fighter Cargo Capacity ......... 110 kg Scale ........ Starfighter Consumables ............ 1 week Length ....... 11 meters Hyperdrive Multiplier .. x1.5 Pilot Skill .. Starfighter Piloting Hyperdrive Backup ...... None Crew ......... 2 + Astromech Droid Nav Computer ........... None {Droid} Passengers ... None Maneuverability ........ 3D+1 Hull ......... 138 Space Movement ......... 80 Shields ...... 36 Atmosphere ............. 400, 1150kmh Can Land? .... Yes Hangar Space ........... None Sensors ...... Normal: 800, Focus: 20, Passive: 150 Weapon Skill ...... Starship Gunnery Weapon Slots ...... 5 total (5 permanently filled) Stock Weapons: Stock Weapons: Four Single Laser Cannons (2 chin-mounted, 2 wing-mounted): Weapon Rating .... Class 4 Damage ........ 5D Fire Arc ......... Front Fire Control .. 2D Space Range ...... 1-3/12/25 Atmo Range .... 100-300m/1.2km/2.5km One Proton Torpedo Launcher: Weapon Rating .... Standard Damage ........ 9D Fire Arc ......... Front Fire Control .. 2D Space Range ...... 1/3/7 Atmo Range .... 50-100m/300m/700m Ammunition ....... 10 Torpedoes Category:Starfighters Category:SubPro Ships Category:CDUMil Restricted Ships